Doomed
by CeCdancer
Summary: Hiccup is forced to take the Ancestral Test, which was taken by all of the chiefs preceding him. In order to prove he can be chief, he must pass the test. If he fails, well...we'll just have to wait and see.


_Welcome to my new story!_

_Since I am currently very stressed right now, and I have a three-day weekend, I figured I should right about a character feeling as stressed out as me. (Although what Hiccup will go through is much more dangerous than applications, of course)._

_Before you read this story, anyone who is following any of my other stories should read the following messages. If you are new to my story/stories, you can skip straight down to the writing._

_1. Promises are overrated. Jokes aside, I am not going to kill off any of my running stories. If you were wondering._

_2. My life is very hectic right now, and my free time is very limited. I dance about 30 hours a week, and I have to mix in school, homework, etc all together._

_3. Between a sequel to How to Help a Friend, How to Please a Jorgenson, Quit Pressuring Me! (I need to finish this one), That's Enough!, The Rivalry, and Watching the Series, I will probably only be able to work on a couple of them for the next few months. Which ones? I honestly have no idea._

_Thanks for sticking with me, and in the meantime, I give my new (test) story!_

* * *

><p>"Argg! I can't believe this!" Hiccup wheezed, pulling at his hair.<p>

"What's the matter with him?" Tuffnut asked.

"I was just thinking the same, exact thing…" Ruffnut said, raising her eyebrows.

The teens were gathered along the docks, where they were _supposed_ to be planning their next flying lesson…

"How can he do this to me?!" Hiccup yelled, slamming his prosthetic down onto the ground.

"How can who, do what?!" Tuffnut asked, "Is this a riddle? Because I hate riddles…"

(Huffing and puffing, Gobber ran down to the group)

"Oi, laddie! Your father's just told me the news! I'm so happy for you!" he exclaimed, thumping the teen on the back. Hard.

Hiccup staggered forwards and groaned, "Gobber!" he snapped, rubbing his sore spot.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what is going on!" Snotlout huffed.

"You mean he hasn't told you yet? Hiccup! It is a great honor to take the test of Chief-hood!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Gobber!" Hiccup sighed, face palming.

"You get to take the test of Chief-hood? You mean, the Ancestral Test?! That's like, the most ancient form of testing in the world! I would give anything to take it!" Snotlout exclaimed, "And become chief..." he added.

Fishlegs piped in, "Except for the overnight survival on a deserted island…or the trek through the Thornvine mountains…or the—"

"Fishlegs," Astrid shushed, "Wow! That's…amazing! I'm so happy for you!" she said, plastering a smile on her face.

"You can drop the act, Astrid," Hiccup deadpanned.

"Fine," Astrid said, rolling her eyes, "But come on, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"That's not necessarily true, you see, I've read in the History of Berk, that many people have died in this test, and the ones that do pass it come out as a totally different person…" Fishlegs blabbered.

Hiccup's knees started to shake, "Thank you, Fishlegs," Astrid sighed, "Look, Hiccup, we'll help you prepare for it, won't we guys?"

"Yeah! I'm up for making Hiccup's life totally miserable!" Tuffnut whooped.

Astrid sighed, "That's not what I…oh, forget it."

Hiccup sighed, "Astrid, the test is in a month. I can't possibly be ready to take a test that my dad, and not to mention, **all of the other chief's**, barely passed! I'll be dead within the first hour!"

"Nah…" Snotlout said, "More like, the first ten minutes."

Everyone glared at him, "Fine, fine…" he said, "Sorry, that was thoughtless of me…I meant to say five minutes," he grinned.

"See! I might as well start writing my will now!" Hiccup groaned.

"Ooh! Ooh! I call Toothless!" Tuffnut said.

"Hey! How come you get Toothless and not me? We're twins!" Ruffnut snapped.

"So?" Tuffnut challenged, sticking his face into his sister's.

"Cheer up lad, a month is plenty of time to prepare!" Gobber said, (why he was still there, no one knew) "I'm sure with the help of your friends, you'll be ready to take the challenging, deadly, nearly-impossible—"

"Thank you, Gobber," Astrid said, rubbing Hiccup's shoulder.

Noticing his former apprentice's green face, Gobber clamped his mouth shut and nodded his head, "Well…I'll just be going then," he said, "Have a nice day!" he grinned, sprinting towards the Great Hall.

Snotlout leaned towards the twins, "Because who knows how many he'll have left," he snickered.

Astrid grit her teeth, "Fishlegs, you said you'd read the History of Berk…is there a walk-through of the test in there?"

Fishlegs visibly shivered, "Oh yes, but I couldn't get past the first page of the first chief," he said.

Hiccup groaned and crouched onto the ground, "Why does this always happen to me…" he sighed.

"We'd love to answer that for you-" Ruffnut started.

"-But we can't," Tuffnut finished.

Astrid shook her head in annoyance, "Fishlegs, go get that book, we need to start the preparations right away," she said.

Fishlegs gave a salute, and then ran off.

"I don't want to read some book! Hookfang and I are out of here!" Snotlout said, turning around: to see the ocean.

The twins snickered.

"For Odin's sake…" Snotlout grumbled, turning back towards the teens.

Astrid hid a grin, "Ruff, Tuff, find as many obstacles as you can, I don't care what they are," she said.

The twin's eyes went wide.

"Wait, so you want us, to go find weird stuff, and bring it back here?" Tuffnut asked.

"I believe so," Astrid said.

"Finally! I've been dreaming of this day!" Ruffnut said dreamily.

"Me too, sis! Last one to the Thorston dump is a rotten dragon egg!" Tuffnut egged on.

"You're on!" Ruffnut yelled, as the twins took off.

"...Thornston dump?" Hiccup asked, perplexed.

Astrid sighed, "I don't think I want to know."

"You're letting the twins find deadly stuff, and you're not even going to let me—" Snotlout started.

"Snotlout, you're going to figure out the perfect places for Hiccup to practice for the test," Astrid cut in.

Snotlout was silent, "…YES! At your service!" he shouted, jumping on Hookfang.

Or rather, into the ocean.

Snotlout surfaced the water, sputtering, "Odin damn it, Hookfang! I'll get you for this!" he shouted.

As Hiccup and Astrid left Snotlout fuming on his own, a particular Monstrous Nightmare (perched on the top of a cliff) couldn't help but think just how clever and funny he truly was.

And as a reward, he decided to…take a nap; lulled by the sweet music of his rider's anger.

This, Hookfang decided, was much better than Valhalla itself.

* * *

><p><em>This will be a fun, laid-back, story that I will update when the time seems right.<em>

_I hope you enjoyed my newest edition to How to Train Your Dragon stories, and there will hopefully be many more to come!_

_(As soon as I have finished all of my other stories, of course)._

_In dedication to the end of peace week,_

_Peace Out!_

_-CeCdancer_


End file.
